Life Beyond Highland
by LadieTAG
Summary: IC Challenge: Lawndale State response.  Daria and her family move to Lawndale when Daria is a sophomore in college. How does she react to the move?
1. Chapter 1

Life Beyond Highland

Driving down the interstate in their pale blue Lexus, Quinn and Daria followed their mother who was cutting through the traffic in her SUV. The two sisters wondered how many cups of coffee Helen had in order to drive the eleven hours and counting. Daria called her mom and asked her to pull into the next rest area so that she and Quinn could switch off driving and use the restroom. The family still had another four hours ahead of them before reaching Lawndale. They would spend the night at the Dutchman Inn and wait for the movers to show up the following afternoon. Once they arrived at the hotel, Helen walked into her bedroom to take a nap while Quinn hit the pool. Daria went and sat out on the balcony and thought about where her life was heading.

Two years earlier, her father; Jake, suffered a major heart attack. Never being able to fully recover, he passed away six months ago. Although he had life insurance, it barely covered half of the medical expenses. Between the hospital bills and the enormous amount of debt his consulting firm had built up, Helen had to file for bankruptcy and was forced to close her own private practice and join a high dollar bulldog law firm. Her father's death left the nineteen year old with a hole no amount of books could fill. Her grades were strong enough to get her into any college of her choice, but her lack of involvement in extra-curricular activities made it hard for her to get scholarship offers. Although it wasn't her dream school Raft, Lawndale State had decent Creative Writing/Journalism program and her credits at Kilgore College would be transferable. With some hard work, she might go to Columbia for her Masters. Looking down at the pool, she saw that her sister was already being surrounded by a group of guys and chatting it up.

Flipping up her cell phone, she texted her aunt Amy and her friend Amelia to let them know that they had arrived in Lawndale in one piece. As she reentered the room, she pulled out her beaten up laptop out of her suitcase and took advantage of the free internet the room came with. She would not be starting classes until the following Monday, which gave her four days to die of boredom if she didn't find something to do in this town. Accessing her favorite message board, .net, Daria posted that she and her family had arrived in Lawndale in one piece. While catching up on some of the topics she had been following, her e-mail account popped up and said that a private message had arrived for her. Scrolling up, she clicked on her messages to see that one of the people she chatted with regularly; brushstrokes82, had sent her a message with the topic Lawndale MD? Curious, Daria opened the message and began to read.

**Daria,**  
**I remember you telling me you were moving, but I didn't realize that it would be occurring so soon. I hope that it isn't Lawndale Maryland. I have lived here all my life and damn is it the boringest place on Earth. If it is though, at least I won't be the only Sick, Sad, World fan here anymore. The fact that you posted your arrival told me that you let your sister survive the trip as well. Two drivers are better than one I guess. Talk to you soon. **

**Jane.**

A slight smile came over Daria's face as she posted her reply. She joined the board shortly before her father passed away. Jane was one of the first people to pm her and they had been messaging each other on a regular basis since. After an hour and several messages going back and forth, Daria found out that she would be living near her fellow SSW fan and the two agreed to meet at the local Pizza King that Saturday to discuss their favorite show and for Jane to give her a tour of the town. As she turned off her laptop, Daria drew a long breath and sighed. _Maybe I can start to put my life back together._


	2. Chapter 2

Life Beyond Lawndale (Part 2)

Throwing on her Lawndale State Track shirt and shorts, Jane decided to go for a late afternoon run. Okay, morbid curiosity was the deciding factor, but she tried to make herself believe it was for training purposes. As she turned onto Glen Oaks Drive, she spotted the moving van about fifteen houses up. Slowing down her pace, Jane moved to the other side of the street in hopes of seeing Daria. Putting her headphones on, she stared at the ground until she got closer to the house. Turning her head slightly to the side, she could see a thin redhead around her age flirting with one of the movers. _That can't be Daria ... her sister maybe. I'll check again as I am heading home_.

While on her run, her mind began to wonder. Deciding to cave-in to her madness, Jane turned around and headed back up towards her home. This time around, when she turned back onto Glen Oaks, she two other women had joined the redhead. The older woman looked tired and stressed. Jane's attention turned to the shorter woman with big round glasses, green jacket, black skirt, and Doc Martens. _Definitely has potential to be a Sick, Sad, World fan - that has to be Daria. Should I introduce myself or just keep jogging? What if I go over there and she thinks I am trying to stalk her? Shit - she saw me. Might as well go over and introduce myself._

Daria watched as the tall, thin, raven-haired woman approached them. Seeing the Lawndale State Track logo on the shirt caught all three women's attention. _Great, just what I need - the college welcoming committee. Well I am certain she and Quinn will get along just fine._ Daria turned to walk back into the house but was stopped when she heard the woman talking to her mother.

"Yes maam - I am a sophomore at Lawndale State. I got in on a track scholarship or I wouldn't be attending college at all. My parents didn't expect any of their kids to go to college so I had no funds to fall back on. Students loans are getting harder and harder to come by and they don't cover near what you need them to unless you want to pay on them until you're fifty."

When Daria heard that, she remembered a pm she had received from Jane once telling her about her family life. Daria stared as her mother continued to grill the young woman about Lawndale State. Seeing that the woman was just about to bolt, Daria walked off the front porch and joined her mother in the driveway. The woman looked over at Daria with a hint of recognition. Daria's thoughts were broken when her mother began to speak.

"Daria - she's going to be a sophomore at Lawndale State as well. Let me introduce you to - " Helen turned to the raven-haired, blue-eyed woman. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you for your name."

A chuckle came from the taller girl's mouth. "That's okay. I'm Jane - Jane Lane." Looking over at Daria to scope her reaction, Jane stuck out a hand. "I take it that means you must be heartofdarkness."

Daria hesitated for a brief moment before accepting. "Yes - I am, but around everyone else I'm just known as Daria Morgendorffer or Quinn's cousin depending on the company." As they shook hands, a slight smile came over both of their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Life Beyond Highland (Part 3)

Daria gave Jane a quick tour of the house. Both women agreed that the padding on Daria's bedroom walls was appropriate for someone who would be spending the next three years at Lawndale State. As Jane looked around the room, she spotted folder with several photos and newspaper clippings. She studied each picture and story with great intensity. Then, Jane saw a laminated sheet of newspaper. Realizing what Jane was looking at, Daria began shifting in her computer chair. Jane sat the folder down and stared at floor for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry - I should have asked you first if it was okay to look at through it. You're a pretty good photographer, I like how you play with contrasts in lighting. Were you on the school newspaper or something?"

"I was for a couple of weeks, then my dad had his heart attack and I was forced to give it up. With my mom's work schedule and my sister busy being Miss Popularity, someone had to take care of my dad." Daria's face grew sad and distant. "I am taking a Photography class this semester - who knows it might help me get my foot in the door with the local paper."

"Well, the school is looking for a photographer for the Lawndale Lowdown. One of their staffers were hurt last week when one of the football players ran right into them during practice. You should submit some of your work for them to consider."

"Thanks, I'll think about it. So, what is there to do in Lawndale three days before college starts back up?"

"Well, my brother's band is performing at a Welcome Back To Hell concert at The Zon on Dega Street. Let me go home and change, then we'll hit Pizza King and go listen to Mystik Spiral do their best impersonation of the worst Doors cover band on the face of the Earth."

"Sounds good to me. That will at least get me out of having to eat frozen lasagna."

Daria walked with Jane downstairs where she informed her mom about going out that night. Helen was so shocked, that she just stood there unable to speak. Taking advantage of Helen's haze, Daria led Jane to the door. Heading back upstairs, Daria went over to where the folder Jane had been looking at. Flipping through all of the articles she had either written or photogrpahed for, she stopped and pulled out the laminated clipping. Daria ran her finger over her father's obituary photo and let a rare tear fall down her cheek.

Jogging back to her house, Jane thought about her Sick, Sad World compadre and some of the messages they had exchanged over the past year. Then, she began to remember her life in high school and last year in college. How she had led a relatively solitary life, with the exception of her brother, her ex-boyfriend Tom, and Andrea. She was also a little surprised at how well she and Daria got along. A slight smile came over her face. _Maybe it's time to expand my circle of friends. I don't think she would do to me what Jodie did._


	4. Chapter 4

Life Beyond Highland (Part 4)

Jane arrived at Daria's house and in Trent's beaten up car. As the two sped off, they talked about their upcoming classes. They were going to be in the same photography class, which seemed to make Daria a little more comfortable. Pulling into the Pizza King parking lot, Jane pointed out that the red Jeep beside them belonged to Kevin Thompson, QB for the Lawndale State Ostriches. Walking over towards her usual booth, Jane spotted Andrea. After introductions, Daria invited Andrea to join them. The waitress came and took the group's order. While they were waiting for the pizza to arrive, Jane and Andrea started pointing people out as they walked by. Daria would flash a Mona Lisa half-smile whenever she found one of their descriptions funny.

When the pizza arrived, the three began to tear into it. Andrea asked Jane if she had heard from Tom. Jane nodded, explaining that Tom had called her the day he arrived at Bromwell. Daria looked over at the two in confusion. Jane explained that she and Tom dated for a little over a year. He had been put on a waiting list at Bromwell last year and was able to get in for his sophomore year. Their break-up was amicable, both deciding that a long-distance relationship was going to be too hard on them. They asked Daria about her dating life. The list was short, just one name ... Steven. They had been seeing each other for almost four years.

"Four years ... and there isn't a ring on your finger?" Andrea asked.

"He did propose to me on my eighteenth birthday, but I turned him down. I was still taking care of my father at the time. Then, my father died, everything went to Hell and I ended up moving here. Steven was really upset with me at first, but I talked to him this afternoon. He's taking a year off of college to earn enough money to move up here." Daria opened her tiny purse and pulled out a picture of herself holding hands with young man wearing glasses and a knitted cap.

"You two made a cute couple. It sucks that you weren't able to stay down there and go to school." Jane handed the photo back to Daria.

"My mom wouldn't have been able to send me any funds. The job market is really bad down there. Rather than rack up a lot of student loan debt, I opted to move up here with her."

Just as they were finishing their pizza, Jane looked towards the door to the restaurant and froze. Watching the person who just arrived sit on the opposite end of the restaurant, Jane began to scowl. Signaling for the waitress to bring their bill, Jane pulled out some money and slammed it on the table. She signaled that it was time for them to leave. Once they got to Jane's car, Andrea looked over at her best friend.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Jodie just sat down with Mack."

Andrea's eyes widened and then narrowed to the size of tiny slits. Jane jabbed her key into the ignition switch and took off. Daria sat in the back seat and held on to the cushion for dear life. Worrying about getting in a wreck, Andrea gently placed a hand on Jane's arm.

"You need to slow down. Let's head back to your house so you can calm down before your brother sees you like this."

Daria felt the car's speed decrease. A few minutes later, they arrived at a pale yellow house on Howards Drive. The three entered the house and went upstairs to Jane's room. There, Jane began to pace back and forth. Andrea and Daria gave her a concerned look, although Daria was wondering why. Finally, Andrea stood in front of Jane and stopped her in mid-step.

"You shouldn't let her upset you like this. Yes ... what she did has her in the running for Bitch of the Century, but you are a better person than she could ever be."

Jane sat down on her bed and pulled her legs up. Andrea joined her while Daria stood with a lost expression on her face. Jane stared up at her new friend with a look of sadness on her face.

"Look, I'm sorry for what just happened and if you wanted to leave I wouldn't blame you. All you have to do is say the word and I'll drive you home."

"I don't want to leave. So what did this Jodie chick do to make you want to drive your car through the Pizza King?"

"She told everyone about my abortion."


	5. Chapter 5

Life Beyond Highland (Part 5)

Daria closed her eyes and stood speechless as she tried to wrap her mind around the sentence that Jane had just uttered. For her part, Jane was trying to scope her new friend's reaction. She was half expecting Daria to bolt out of the room never to be seen again. Instead, she could see a hint of anger come over the shorter girl's face. Jane wasn't sure what was going on in the shorter woman's mind, so she braced herself for a potential onslaught. After several tense moments, Daria re-opened her eyes and stared at her online friend.

"I have some friends back home who could make this Jodie chick disappear into some very deep kudzoo patches."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I want to be watching 'Sick, Sad World' from a prison's common area." Jane gave a humorless laugh.

"So, what time does your brother's show start?" Daria asked.

Jane looked over at the clock. "In about another hour ... so you're not going to ask about the elephant in the room?"

"Only if you want to talk about it. I can tell that it's obviously still a very sore topic for you, so I can wait and if you never want to explain what happened - you don't have to. I'm not going to avoid you on the site or at school or anything else."

"That's good to know. No, I want to tell you. See - Andrea, Jodie, myself, and several other students at Lawndale State have been going to school with each other for years. Back when we were younger ... Jodie and I were good friends. Her parents are really conservative and religious and even though a lot of her views on life came from being raised that way, she never acted that way towards me until our junior year of high school. I was on the track team and had started seeing this guy named Evan. We had been going out for a couple of months and everything was going okay until one night, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He beat me up pretty bad and raped me. My brother found me and called our parents. We filed charges and then I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to keep the kid, but my family couldn't afford it and his family flat out refused to have anything to do with me. So my mom and Trent scraped up what money they could and we went to a clinic in Swedesville to have the procedure done. The only people who knew about it were my family and Andrea."

"How did Jodie find out?" Daria asked as she pulled the chair from the corner of the room and sat down.

"When we arrived at the clinic, there was a large group of protesters across the street. Apparently, one of them was Jodie's mother Michelle. I missed a little over a week from school. When I returned, she confronted me in the cafeteria about it loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. I ran out of the building and went straight home. I almost dropped out of school, but Andrea and Trent were able to talk me off that ledge. After my mother talked to our principal, I took another week off to let the firestorm die down - but it didn't. I've been in counseling ever since."

"What ever happened to Evan?"

"He got arrested after raping a cheerleader. He's still in jail, but he's eligible for parole in two years," Andrea growled.

"Douchebag. My mom is a lawyer - although she doesn't specialize in criminal law, she would be able to set you up with an attorney who might be able to make sure that he doesn't get out any time soon. And as for Jodie, my offer still stands." For a moment, the look on Daria's face was one of pure evil. Slowly, it started to soften and she looked into her new friend's ice blue eyes. "Look - I know we really don't know each other, but you were there for me when my dad passed away. I want you to know that I will have your back, whenever you need it."

"Thanks. Well, we better get going if we want to catch the show. I always get a laugh when Trent tries to sing 'LA Woman'."

After finding a table in the corner, Jane got up to go talk to her brother. Andrea looked over at Daria. "I hope you don't mind that Jane showed me some of your comments from the message board. You seemed to be the same way in person as you are online, which is why I think the three of us will get along just fine. I hate it that I don't go to Lawndale State. I go to Lawndale Community College at night and work a full-time job during the day. I'm relieved to know that Jane will have someone there who actually gives a damn about her now that Tom is gone."

"Did Tom go to the same high school?"

Andrea shook her head. "No - he went to a private school. They actually met during a Mystik Spiral show and just hit it off. He was her first boyfriend since Evan. Tom was bit high-strung for me, but he took really good care of Jane. I kinda hope they decide to get back together. She deserves a chance to be happy."


	6. Chapter 6

Life Beyond Highland (Part 6)

Mystik Spiral was an okay cover band, but really needed help with some of their original music. Between the band and her conversation with Andrea and Jane, Daria was enjoying the evening. In between sets, Jane signaled for her brother to join them. A few moments later, a tall thin guy made his way over to them. Daria figured he was in his mid-twenties. His arms were covered in tattoos and the piercings in his ears matched those of his sister.

Jane turned to her sibling. "Yo - you know that 'Sick, Sad World' site I spend half my life on, well this is heartofdarkness. Daria - meet my brother and President of the Lawndale Slackers Society, Trent."

A slight smile came over Trent's face as he looked over at the young woman sitting across from Jane. Her round glasses made the large auburn eyes behind them look like two topaz stones when the light reflected off of them. He began to rub the back of his neck as if deep in thought.

"Hey Daria - cool name." His face was turning a slight shade of red.

"Ummm, thanks."

"What do you think of the show so far?"

"It's a lot better than the bands down in Highland. Then again nails scraping against a chalkboard sound better than the musicians in Highland - present company included." Daria gave a slight chuckle.

"What instrument do you play?"

"I played the flute."

"Played? Why did you stop?"

"My dad was the only one in my family who enjoyed hearing me play. I guess I don't have a reason to do anymore." Daria's voice started to fall. She stood up and excused herself from the table.

Walking outside, Daria fought to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. A few minutes later, a woman stepped out of the bar and stared at her. Daria looked at the obvious hair-dye job (the black color was dripping from her hair) and shrugged. Daria tried to ignore the person, but the woman's presence was starting to get under Daria's skin. In her annoyance, Daria's guard had slipped and the tears had started to fall.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked in a high pitched squeak.

"I'll be fine," Daria mumbled.

The other woman waited a moment. "I saw you sitting over at Jane's table, but you don't look familiar. Do you go to Lawndale State?" The fake raven-haired girl started to twirl her hair around her finger.

"I will be. I just moved here from Texas."

"I'm a sophomore there, maybe I'll see you around. My name is Brittany Taylor."

"Daria Morgendorffer."


	7. Chapter 7

Life Beyond Highland (Part 7)

Daria watched the other woman start to walk away. After a moment, she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that such a harmless conversation had brought up such a flood of memories about her father. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice that another person had joined her. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see her friend's brother standing beside her. He lifted his thumb and wiped off a fresh tear that had fallen.

"Janey asked me to come out here and check on you. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's okay, Trent - you didn't know, hell I didn't know I would react like that. I guess I'm still coming to grips with everything."

"Yeah - Janey told me about what happened. She also said that you know about well - "

Daria nodded. "So many broken pieces." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Maybe we can help each other pick them up and build better people out of them. I need to head back inside. Our next set is starting in five - I hope you decide to come back in to listen." For the second time that night, Trent's face turned a slight shade of red.

Daria gave him a half -smile as she followed him inside. Unknown to both of them, watching in the shadows was Brittany. Seeing the interaction between Daria and Trent made her shoulder slump slightly. When Daria walked back inside, Brittany hailed a taxi and rode back to her house. Hearing Trent's voice, Jane looked up to see her new friend talking with her brother. A wicked smile came over Jane's face. Seeing the expression on Jane's face, Andrea just shook her head over and over again.

Quinn decided to spend her first official night in Lawndale at Cranberry Commons, looking for a job. After filling out a couple of applications, Quinn wanted to check out some of the department stores. A smile came over her face as she saw one of her favorite shops, Cashman's. Walking inside, she perused through some of the winter fashions. As she studied a pink sweater, she heard a slightly nervous voice behind her.

"That top would look so good on you."

Quinn looked over and saw a golden brown haired girl with braids standing beside her. Reading the girls name tag, Quinn gave a polite nod.

"Thank you - umm Stacy."

"Your welcome. If you want to try it on, the fitting rooms are over to your right."

A few minutes later, Quinn went up to the checkout, sweater in hand. Stacy walked over to the register and began to ring her up. "Do you have a Cashman's card?"

Quinn pulled it out. "I've had one since they opened their shop in Highland."

"I've never heard of Highland. Where is that?"

"Texas. I just moved from there to attend college."

"Cool. I'm starting college this year." Stacy handed her the receipt. "Thank you soo much and come in again."


	8. Chapter 8

Life Beyond Highland (Part 8 )

An hour later, Quinn was sitting in the busy food court flipping through a magazine. Her reading time was interrupted by a slightly familiar voice. Looking up, she saw the clerk from Cashmans staring at her.

"Is that the latest edition of Waif? They are supposed to be announcing what the new neutral for next season is going to be. May I join you - - I'm sorry I can't remember your name."

"Quinn Morgendorffer. Yes it is - would you like to read it?" Quinn said pointing at the seat across from hers then stretched her hand out.

Stacy accepted the offer and sat down. After looking over some of the pages, a sigh of disgust came out of Stacy's mouth. "I look horrible in eggplant."

"I'm not a big fan of that color either. So Stacy - what will you be majoring in?"

"I haven't decided yet. My parents want me to get a business degree, but I am leaning towards an education degree. What about you?"

"I want to become a cardiologist. My father died earlier this year from heart disease."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my dad when I was seven - car accident." Stacy's face saddened for a moment before she shook her head and the smile returned. "Are you going to join a sorority?"

"Well, my mother was a member of Alpha Xi Delta, but my Aunt Rita and grandmother were members of Kappa Kappa Gamma. My grandmother is considered one of the elite twenty-five."

Stacy's eyes enlarged to the size of fifty cent pieces. "Your grandmother is an elite? What is her number? Why didn't your mother want to join?"

"Sixteen. My mom wanted to make her own mark on the world and didn't care for my grandmother's - " Quinn made quotation symbols with her fingers "'eletist views' and decided to join Alpha Xi Delta instead. Which one are you interested in?"

"I'm going to try to get into Delta Delta Delta." Stacy looked at her watch. "My break is almost over. Thanks for letting me read your magazine."

The two exchanged phone numbers and email addresses before Stacy ran back in the directions of Cashman's. Quinn finished reading her magazine before deciding to head back home. On her way out of the mall, she ran into the three guys who were flirting with her back at the hotel. They convinced her to go to a nearby club with them to catch part of a concert.

Twenty minutes later, Quinn and her entourage walked into the Zon. Andrea saw the four as they sat down and elbowed her table companions. Jane looked over at the girl for a moment, then over to Daria. Seeing her friend's face contort, Jane realized who the girl at the table was. Scanning the bar, Quinn saw Daria staring at her and froze, but quickly played it off. Her attention went back to her three new boy toys.

"Looks like Joey, Jeffy, and what's his name ... Jerome have a new Little Bo Peep to follow," Andrea mused.

"I think the third one's name is Jamie. I remember seeing them talking to her yesterday at the hotel. Quinn has a way of gathering sheep in large quanities." Daria mused as she finished her drink.

A smirk came over Jane's face. "I kinda guessed that with the way the mover was hitting on her this afternoon."

A touch of sadness came over Daria. "Yep - that's my sister. I feel bad for those three though - they aren't her type. She'll use them up then leave them the second she spots a guy with a gold card."

"Then they are fine as long as they stay in here." Andrea said as all three began to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Life Beyond Highland (Part 9)

After the concert ended, Quinn tried to quickly shoo her boy toys out the door. As they were exiting, she turned around to catch her sister talking to the lead singer of the band. Jealousy flashed in Quinn's eys as she watched him cautiously put his arm around her sister's shoulder. This action made her want to run out of the bar screaming into the night. Her hasty retreat from the building was not lost on Daria and her compadres. The three guys drove her back to the mall to pick up her car.

Jane introduced Daria to the rest of Mystik Spiral. After helping the band load up their equipment, Andrea, Daria, and Jane followed them to Cluster Burger for a midnight snack. Daria texted her mom to check in. The group of friends swapped concert stories as their newest addition sat back and listened. Trent asked if Daria could top any of their stories so she began to tell them about Beavis and Butthead. The group listened as she talked about the stupid things the two of them would do, especially when Beavis was on a sugar rush. The group could not stop laughing. Trent and Jane even tried to bribe her to do an impersonation of Beavis as the Great Cornholio.

It was during this moment of insanity that Daria realized that this was the first night that she had ever hung out with a group of friends. Yes, she would meet up with her classmates, but only for study or work groups. She went out with Amelia and Steven, but never at the same time. For some reason, being with this group of people felt right, like this was where she belonged. Her temporary happiness was broken when she looked at her watch and cringed. It was almost two in the morning. Jane invited Daria and Andrea to crash at her place. Daria texted her mother again as everyone left the restaurant.

When they arrived back at Casa Lane, the members of Mystik Spiral headed down to the basement. Jane led Andrea and Daria back up to her room to catch the late, late edition of "Sick, Sad World". Andrea opted out, heading to Summer's old room to crash. As the epsiode finished, Jane showed Daria to Penny's bedroom. Trent passed them in the hallway and wished them both a good night. Jane couldn't help but smirk at her older brother's inability to stop blushing when speaking to her friend. Daria thanked Jane for the room and quickly fell asleep.

Helen had spent her first evening in her new house alone. The lonliness was a two-edged sword. Part of her missed her husband greatly and wished he was still alive and that her and her family's lives hadn't been completely turned upside down. The other side of her was relieved that her daughters were going out and hopefully making friends. It surprised Helen greatly that Daria seemed to have an edge up on this situation. Helen hated to admit it, but she knew it had everything to do with that damn show's fan site.


	10. Chapter 10

Life Beyond Highland (Part 10)

Daria was the first one awake at the Lane house. Walking downstairs, she began to scour the kitchen for breakfast materials. A few minutes later, the smell of fresh coffee brewing filled the air. Soon, the members of Mystik Spiral came out of their drunken stupors and made their way towards the kitchen. Daria asked Trent where plates, a frying pan, and silverware were. He began pulling out stacks of everything she asked for. Soon, the aroma of hash browns, sausages, and eggs joined the coffee. Andrea and Jane were also caught off guard by the scent of food actually being cooked in the house. They were stunned to see Daria standing in front of the stove, chopping up materials to add to an omelet. Trent and his band mates were already scarfing down their meals. A few minutes later, Daria handed Andrea and Jane their plates. Goofy grins were on everyone's faces as they ate. Jane was amazed at how well Daria knew her way around a kitchen. Making sure that the stove was completely turned off, Daria finally sat down and joined the others.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Jane asked with a mouthful of omelet.

"My dad. He started teaching me when I was about five. He loved to create crazy dishes and a little of that rubbed off on me. If you like spicy foods, I will make you some of his kitchen sink stew someday."

"We like spicy food - don't we, Trent?"

Trent blushed again as he mumbled a small yes. His fellow band mates were about to tease him until Andrea shot them 'a do it and die' look. After breakfast, the three women went back to Jane's room while Trent agreed to clean up the kitchen. After watching some really bad made-for-television movie, Daria decided it was time to head home. Jane was going to ask Trent to drive Daria home, but he was already passed out in his room. Andrea, Daria, and Jane piled into Jane's car and drove towards the newly nicknamed Schloss Morgendorffer. Daria thanked them for a great time and headed inside. As she drove away, Jane began to tell Andrea about her plan to hook up Daria and Trent, despite Daria's now long-distance relationship with Steven.

Daria entered the kitchen to find her mother and Quinn watching the news on their tiny kitchen television. As Daria talked about her evening, Helen and Quinn were both a little surprised to see an actual smile on Daria's face. Quinn kicked herself as she thought about the moment of jealousy she had felt the night before. While the three of them talked, Quinn began to notice that this was the longest conversation Daria had with them since their father's passing. When the conversation ended, Quinn felt a little disappointed as she became aware that a significant moment had just passed. Her sister, who had been curled into a ball for two days after Jake's death, who hadn't spoken more than ten words to them or her friends at one time in months, was finally starting to get over her grief and move on.

About an hour later, Daria asked Quinn if she wanted to go to the mall with her. She needed to get a new pair of boots and put in an application at the bookstore. While Daria was in Fiction Addiction, Quinn headed towards Junior 5, then Cashmans. While walking down the promenade, Quinn spotted Stacy walking with two other women and waved. Seeing the redhead, Stacy signaled for Quinn to join her and her friends. In her mind, Quinn began to try to feel out the two people standing with Stacy. The taller Asian woman seemed very uninterested and focused more on her nails than on Quinn. The brunette, on the other hand, stared intently at Quinn and scowled. Great, she sees me as competition. This isn't high school anymore bitch, get over yourself. Stacy moved to stand beside Quinn. The brunette decided to speak before Stacy could open her mouth.

"So Stacy - I see you're trying to make new friends without us."

A look of anger and frustration came over Stacy's face. "Sandi - I can't help it that the two of you didn't study enough to graduate last year. So yeah - I am making some new friends and maybe next year, when you finally get to college, we'll be friends again." Stacy turned to Quinn. "I'm off today, you want to go shopping?"

"Sure." Quinn and Stacy walked away, leaving the brunette stunned and speechless.


	11. Chapter 11

Life Beyond Highland (Part 11)

The bookstore was a little busier than Daria expected. The cashier was steadily ringing up sales. When Daria asked to speak to a manager, a thin black-haired woman with red streaks and a nose ring appeared from a back corner. Before Daria could talk with her, the phone rang. Soon, the woman and whoever she was on the phone with got into a heated discussion which resulted in the slamming down of the phone.

"Who quit this time?" the cashier asked after the line had been dispersed.

"Samantha. Why can't I find any decent help? I swear, I will hire the first person who can tell me who wrote _The Stranger_." The woman said as banged her head against a bookstand.

"That would be Camus - although I prefer Sartre's _La Nausee _for my existential needs," Daria replied. The two women began talking about both authors in depth. After several minutes of sarcastic debate, the conversation ended.

"Great - you're hired."

"Umm - I haven't filled out an application yet."

The manager handed her an application. "Fill this out - then you're hired. We'll go ahead and take care of all the other formalities tonight as well. By the way - the name's Monique." She extended out her hand. Daria shook her soon-to-be manager's hand.

"Daria Morgendorffer." After filling out the application, Daria asked if she could go find Quinn. Monique nodded then hoped that Daria would actually return.

Daria walked out of Fiction Addiction and went in search of her sister. Spotting the red-head speaking with another woman, Daria made her way over to the pair. Daria tapped Quinn on the shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Sorry, Quinn. It looks like I'm going to be here a little longer than I expected. I have to fill out some tax forms and go through register training."

"You got the job? Way to go, sis." Quinn gave her sister a brief hug.

"Thanks - but I think it was only because the manager was desperate. While I was waiting to ask about a job, one of her employees called up and quit."

"I don't understand why Monique has such a hard time keeping employees. She's really nice and knows her way around a novel," Stacy replied.

"I think she and I are going to get along just fine. It was nice being able to have a discussion about who was more of an existentialist - Camus or Sartre." Daria gave a slight chuckle and the two others joined in. "I'm going to be working three nights a week and every other Sunday. Once you get a job, we'll try to co-ordinate our schedules. I better head back, I'll try to be done by eight."

"Okay - Stacy and I are still looking around, why don't we meet you in the food court?"

Daria nodded and headed back to the bookstore. Stacy waited until Daria was out of view before turning to her new friend. "Quinn - who are Camus and Sartre?"

"I have no clue - I was hoping you knew."


	12. Chapter 12

Life Beyond Highland (Part 12)

Four thirty is not the time for any sane person to be up on a Sunday morning. Yet, there was Helen Morgendorffer, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. Since Jake's death, she struglled with getting a good night's rest. She began to listen to the muffled sounds of classical music coming from Daria's room. The haunting sounds of the woodwind instruments seemed to soothe Helen's soul, until she began to think about Daria and what could have been.

Daria started learning to play the flute in third grade. The music teacher at Highland Elementary told Helen that Daria could become a really good flutist with practice. So everyday when she came home from school, she would practice for hours on her scales and simple melodies. As she progressed in school, so did Daria's musical abilities. By the time she was in eighth grade, Daria was entering music competitions and placing well. Near the end of the school year, the band teacher from Highland High came to listen to the music class. He asked Daria if she wanted to attend the marching band try-outs that were being held the following week.

Daria ran home that afternoon and couldn't wait to tell her parents, especially her dad. When Jake came home from work, he would go and listen to Daria practice. Arriving home before anyone else, Daria pulled out her flute and began to play. Helen was the first to arrive home that night, her head pounding from a stress headache because of a rather difficult client. As she went to lie down, all she could hear was the sound of Daria practicing the same song over and over again. the repetitious noise made the pounding in her head worse. She stormed into Daria's room, and before Daria could tell her about the marching band try-outs, Helen began to yell at her and forbade her from practicing in the house again. Looking at her mother with moisture forming on the sides of her eyes, Daria took apart the flute, placed it back in the case and sat it on one of her bookcase shelves. It wasn't until the following week when Daria's music teacher called Helen and asked her why Daria didn't attend the try-outs that she realized how big of a mistake she had made. When Helen arrived home that night, she went to talk to Daria about it, but the damage had already been done. The first thing Helen noticed was that the flute was in the same spot that Daria placed it the week before. Daria's face showed no emotion as she asked her mother to leave her room before an apology could be made.

While Jake was in the hospital recovering from his heart attack, he told Helen that Daria still played, but would only do so if she was alone or if he was there. Helen could see that Jake loved listening to his daughter play, he felt as though it was the only time that he and Daria ever bonded. Daria had even made him a tape of her playing and brought it to him so he could listen to it while he recovered. He said it helped him relax and block the sounds of all of the machines beeping in his room. Then, Helen realized that she hadn't seen the flute in awhile. Helen started to wonder if Daria would ever play again now that he was gone.

As the moonlight streaked across the room, she turned and looked at what used to be her husband's side of the bed. A tear ran down her face as she reached over and brushed her hand across his pillow. When she decided to move to Lawndale, she was going to get rid of it, but decided against it. The pillow still had a faint smell of Jake's favorite cologne. Scooting over a little on the bed, Helen placed her head on his pillow and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Helen woke up to find Daria in the kitchen cooking breakfast. After handing her mother a cup of coffee and the paper, Daria refocused her attention to the pancakes and bacon that were cooking on the stove. After placing a couple of each on a plates, Daria went and sat down next to her mother. Opening the novel she had started reading right before their move, Daria became engrossed in the action until her concentration was broken by her mother. Looking up from the book, Daria could tell something was bothering Helen.

"Daria, sweetie, can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away."

"What happened to your flute?"

Daria held her breath for a moment and closed her eyes. "I placed it in dad's coffin before he was buried."

That afternoon, Daria went over to Jane's for pizza and a bad movie before classes started the next day. As the smell of freshly delivered pizza filled the house, Trent came out of his bedroom and joined the girls downstairs. Grabbing a slice, Daria told the Lane siblings about her new job at Fiction Addiction. Hearing the name of the store made the color run from Trent's face. He mumbled something about how he would not be able to come visit Daria while she was at work. Before Daria could say anything, Trent snagged one more slice and went back upstairs. Daria looked over at Jane for an explanation of what had just happened.

"Monique is still the manager over there right?"

"Yeah - why is there something I need to know about her?"

"Monique is Trent's ex-fiancé - she ended it when shortly before she graduated college.


	13. Chapter 13

Life Beyond Highland (Part 13)

Daria arrived back home around seven to find Quinn sitting in the living room, staring at a blank television. At first, she wasn't sure if her little sister wanted to be alone. After watching Quinn for a couple of minutes, she knew that wasn't the case. Daria joined her sister on the couch as Quinn stared at her with sad eyes. Daria wrapped her arm around her little sister as Quinn leaned her head against Daria's shoulder.

"What wrong?"

"I'm scared. In Highland, I was popular, despite my GPA, and knew everyone. Here - I will know one person that I'm going to be in some classes with - one. What if no one else likes me?"

"Quinn - you have one of those personalities that attract people to you like a magnet. Just remember, this isn't high school - being a brain in college is a good thing. Don't be ashamed of your intelligence - use it to your advantage. The better your GPA, the higher your chances are of getting into a good med school. Aren't Joey, Jamie, and Jeffy in classes with you as well?"

A slight smile came over Quinn's face as she lifted her head. "Yeah, they are. They want Stacy and me to come watch football practice sometimes."

"See - you already have the start of an entourage. So relax, focus on what's important and kick ass and take names." Daria turned and gave her sister a slight smirk. "I know we aren't the best of friends or anything, but keep in mind - I believe in you." Daria stood up and headed towards the stairs. Daria stopped on one of the steps. "I'm catching a ride with Jane so you can have the car tomorrow."

"Thanks - I have an interview at Cashmans and at the pet shop tomorrow. Oh, Stacy was telling me that the fencing team lost one of it's members if you're interested - I mean you did pretty good last year - and Daria ..." Quinn moved so that she could see her sister, "I believe in you, too."

Daria went into her room and called Amelia, but ended up having to leave a message. Then, she tried Steven's cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. Not wanting boredom to set in, she turned on her computer and went online. Her aunt Amy was logged on so they chatted for almost an hour. She loved the way her aunt's sarcasm came through, even in text form. Once they were through, Daria logged off and got ready for bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Life Beyond Highland (Part 14)

Daria heard the sound of a text message being left on her cell phone. It was from Steven - wishing her good luck and that he loved her. A small smile came over her face as her fingers scrolled across the buttons. A quick shower and small breakfast later, she waited for Jane to arrive. She could hear Quinn in her bedroom fretting over what outfit she was going to wear. A few minutes later, she heard a car honk as it pulled into her driveway. Daria yelled upstairs to let Quinn know that she was leaving. Jane handed her a cup of coffee as she opened the passenger door.

"So are you ready to face the joys of college at Laaaaaawwwwnnndale State?" Jane asked her quiet passenger.

Daria raised an eyebrow and stared at the driver. "I'm as ready as I'm going to be. Laaaaaawwwwnnndale State?"

"Yeah - that's how Dean Li says Lawndale State. She has a little too much of that ye ole college spirit."

Daria just nodded as she looked out the car window. The beginning of every school year made Daria tense up. She spent the rest of the drive in silence. Jane pulled into the parking lot and found a decent spot. Upon exiting the car, Jane told Daria to have fun. They would be seeing each other again in a couple of hours. They had History with Professor DeMartino at 11:30. Daria headed to the Science building for her first class of the day - Chemistry, with Professor Barch.

Lawndale State had twice the number of students of Kilgore. The size of the science class reminded her of her days at Highland High. As she was getting situated at one of the lab tables, a girl with a familiar face and blonde hair approached her. It took her a moment to realize that it was the girl she met at the Zon.

"Hi, Daria. How are you liking Lawndale?" Brittany asked as she set up at the lab table besides Daria.

"It's not to bad - at least there is no Uranium in the drinking water here."

"No, just your everyday run of the mill amounts of Mercury," the comment came from a girl who was walking up to the lab table behind Brittany and made Daria give a slight chuckle. She stopped in between the blonde and Daria. Sticking out her hand, she turned to Daria. "Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Jodie Landon."


	15. Chapter 15

Life Beyond Highland (Part 15)

Daria tensed up as she heard the name. Hesitantly, she accepted the hand shake and gave a small fake smile. "Daria Morgendorrfer."

Jodie started to say something when a guy came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "Mack, you better not let Professor Barch do that or she'll have you expelled for sexual harassment," Jodie laughed.

"I saw her outside to talking to Professor O'Neill, so I have a minute."

"I don't know what he sees in her," Brittany replied with a shudder.

Jodie and Mack sat at the lab table in front of Brittany. Brittany looked over at Daria and could see the anger behind the black-frame glasses. Jane must have told her what happened. Brittany leaned over towards Daria. Sensing that Brittany was staring at her, Daria turned to face the blonde.

"Can we talk after class?" Brittany whispered.

Before Daria could answer, Professor Barch entered the room. Daria just nodded and focused her attention to the woman at the front of the class. The middle-aged woman gave a long scan of the room before spending the rest of the class going over the safety rules for the class. The one thing Daria realized early on was that the teacher really hated the male students in her class. Great, just what I need. A whacko nut job professor near dangerous chemicals. Remind me to find the local Army/Navy store and see of they have a hazmat suit in my size. Once the class was over, Daria loaded up to leave. Brittany waved goodbye to Jodie and Mack before following Daria out of the building. The two began their trek around campus.

"Jane must have told you what Jodie did to her in high school," Brittany said.

"I take it you had a ringside seat?"

"Yes - I didn't speak to Jodie for the rest of school year. See - I could have been in the same position as Jane." Brittany's last words were barely above a whisper.

"Then how can you stand her?"

"She's changed a lot - moving out of her parent's place and into the sorority house has helped her realize just how screwed up her family had made her. She doesn't even talk to her parents anymore."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because, she has spent the past year trying to get up the nerve to talk to Jane and apologize."

"Why haven't you talked to Jane?"

"Because before all of that occurred, Jodie and I were best friends. I think she would lash out at me for the association. I never told her I was the other victim. My father is very influential and was able to keep my name out of the press. I have always wanted to talk to her about, you know - but I guess I'm a little afraid, too. Then last year, she dated Tom and he kinda guarded her from everyone who knew."

"You're wanting to put me in a very awkward position Brittany. I have only known Jane for a little while - and I barely know you. Let me think about it, and I'll get back with you. What class do you have next?"

"History with DeMartino. You?"

"The same as myself and Jane." _This is going to be a long year._


	16. Chapter 16

Life Beyond Highland (Part 16)

Jane was surprised to see Daria talking to Brittany as they walked into History class. Seeing Jane looking at them, Brittany said goodbye to Daria as she went to sit beside Kevin. Jane lifted her bag off of the seat beside hers so Daria could sit down. Daria thanked her friend as she rubbed her temples.

"I take it you're suffering from over-exposure to Brittany?" Jane smirked.

"No, Brittany is okay. I met her outside the Zon on Friday. She's in my Biology along with Jodie."

"Oh ... I'm glad I'm not in that class. I don't think I could handle seeing her first thing in the morning," Jane said.

Daria nodded. "Yeah, it was an interesting experience to say the least. I think Brittany was waiting for me to shove my boot up Jodie's ass."

"I guess she has no idea how much a good pair of Docs cost," Jane smirked.

When Professor DeMartino walked into the room, everyone went silent. He had a reputation around campus as being hard-ass. Daria and Jane watched him as he stood in front of the class, his eyeball bulging on occasion as he spoke. Daria watched as inspiration came over Jane's face as she grabbed her notebook and began sketching. By the end of class, Jane had almost completed the drawing. As the class ended, Jane handed Daria the book.

"I think I found my primary subject for this year. He's gonna be a fun one to draw. I just hope that I can perfect the eye thing going on when I go to put this one on canvas," Jane said.

"I can't wait to see it. You should have no problem, I mean you showed me the sketchbook you made in that art class and his eye doesn't get near as big as that one chick's boob," Daria said as the two of them broke out into laughter.

A couple of moments later, Daria thought she heard someone call her name. Daria and Jane stopped and turned around to see Brittany trying to catch up to them. Jane began to walk away, only to have her progress stalled by Daria.

"Umm, Daria, Jane - the Kappa Kappa Gammas are throwing their first party of the year this Friday and I was wondering if you would like to attend," Brittany said.

"I don't know - I have to work Friday. Maybe after I get off work - I'll try to stop by," Daria said.

"Thanks for the invite Brittany, but I'll already be there. They hired my brother's band to be the entertainment and I help him set up all of his gigs," Jane replied.

"Great. Well, I better go catch up with Kevin," Brittany headed towards the stairs leading to the parking lot.


	17. Chapter 17

Life After Highland (Part 17)

Quinn met up with Stacy after their last class. On their way to Cashmans, Stacy gave Quinn pointers on what to say to the manager, Kelli, during her interview. They also talked about the invites they received to the Kappa Kappa Gamma pre-rush party that was happening on Friday. When they entered the mall, Stacy wished Quinn good luck as she headed over to Fiction Addiction to talk to Monique. Aided by Stacy's advice, Quinn seemed relaxed and confident during her meeting with Kelli. An hour later, Quinn left the store, feeling as though she had a good chance of getting a job. Kelli told her that she would know either way by Wednesday. Quinn headed towards the bookstore and found Stacy sitting on a couch engrossed in a book about the fall of the Roman Empire. Stacy had no clue that Quinn had entered the shop until she heard a tiny chuckle beside her.

"You know, Stacy - you really should consider becoming a History Teacher. The only other person I have ever seen get that wrapped up in a book is Daria."

Stacy looked up at Quinn and smiled. "You know, I think you're right. History class was always one of my favorites. I just wish I had concentrated more on class work when I was in high school instead of being stuck up Sandi's ass in the Fashion Club."

Quinn looked at her quizzingly for a moment. "I'm afraid to ask - what is/was the Fashion Club?"

"It was a club at Lawndale High that Sandi started. We would spend all of our time talking about clothes or picking on the outfits other students wore. Halfway through my junior year, I realized that if I wanted to go to college, my grades would have to improve. Unfortunately for Sandi and the others, they didn't change. Right before the end of our junior year, our principal made us disband the Fashion Club because of our grades. In order to have a club at Lawndale High, three-quarters of its members have to maintain at least a 2.0. I was the only one of us four at the time that met that standard. Brooke wised up and got a tutor that summer. She and I graduated - Sandi and Tiffany didn't. I still tried to be friends with them, but when Sandi started getting all high and mighty at the mall last week, well that was the last straw. Looking back, I can't believe I let myself be pushed around for as long as I did." A look of sadness fell over Stacy's face.

Quinn put her hand on Stacy's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Well then, just consider me an upgrade on the friend meter," Quinn said as she looked at her watch. "I have an interview at the pet store in ten minutes, I better head that way."

"Just come back here when you're done." Stacy reopened the book and started reading.

Daria roamed the campus while waiting for Jane's track meeting to end. As she entered the sports complex, she heard the sound of metal hitting metal and a coach yelling at the two combatants. Walking towards the sounds, Daria heard Jane's voice from behind her.

"You ready to go?"

Daria looked at her friend and hesitated, "Can you give me a couple of minutes?"

Jane nodded and followed her to where the fencing team was practicing. They stood and watched the match that was in progress. Jane had no clue what was going on, so Daria began explaining to her the rules and some of the moves. The assistant coach overheard the conversation and whispered in the head coaches ear. As Daria and Jane turned around to leave, the coach stopped them and signaled for them.

"Coach Adams heard you talking - have you fenced before?" The coach asked.

"I was on the fencing team at Kilgore College last year,"

"What was your record?"

"I was 15-7. I struggled the first couple of meets but went on a six match win streak near the end of the season."

"We lost one of our members due to ankle surgery. If you're interested, come back on Wednesday. We can't offer you a scholarship for this year, but if you're any good, we could arrange for one for next year. If you have any questions, just come by my office - I'm Coach Emily Collins." The woman extended out her hand.

"Daria Morgendorffer - I will see you Wednesday afternoon," Daria said as she and the coach shook hands.

As they exited the building, Jane looked over at Daria. "Remind me never to piss you off - I don't think I want a sword shoved up my ass."


	18. Chapter 18

Life After Highland (Part 18)

Tuesday afternoon, Daria walked into Fiction Addiction. Daria could see a look of relief come over Monique's face as she signaled for Daria to follow her. The store had just received a large delivery that needed to be put up that night. With Samantha and Olivia manning the registers, Monique led Daria to the tiny stockroom - it's floor covered in boxes full of books. Monique opened up two boxes and she and Daria began the thankless task of putting away the book order. Daria matched Monique box for box and four hours later, the task was finished. Monique did a walk-through of the store and only found a couple of misplaced books. This had been the quickest their delivery had been put up in months. Monique thanked her staff for their hard work. Daria spent the rest of the evening shadowing Samantha at the register.

After they closed, Monique invited her employees out to dinner. Daria called her mom and let her know that she would be running late. They pulled into Pizza King and Daria was surprised to see Quinn sitting with Stacy, Joey, Jamie, and Jeff. Spotting her older sister, Quinn excused herself and went over to Daria's table.

"I got the job at Cashman's. I start Friday night," Quinn said as eyes opened wide. "Oh, no - that means I'm gonna be late to the party I was invited to!"

"Congratulations sis! Was it the party at the Kappa Kappa Gamma house?" Daria asked.

"Yeah - wait - how'd you know that?"

"A girl in some of my classes invited me. Jane will be there - her brother's band is the entertainment."

Monique began to choke as Daria finished speaking. "Jane - as in Jane Lane? You mean Mystik Spiral?"

Daria lowered her head and nodded. "Yeah - I kinda knew Jane before I moved here. We are both members of the same message board."

Seeing Daria's reaction, Monique looked right into Daria's eyes. "I take it you know..." Monique watched Daria's head nod in agreement. "It's okay - I don't hate Trent, although I'm pretty sure he hates me. I can't say that I blame him - I mean I did break up with him just two months before our wedding was to take place."

"Yeah - when I told him where I was going to be working, he apologized to me in advance for never coming to see me at work," Daria grimaced. "I'm sorry - I should have never mentioned them."

Monique just smiled. "Don't be - the Lanes are good people and Jane deserves to be going to a far better art school than Lawndale State. Trent and I just didn't see eye to eye anymore. See, when I was in high school and college, I was in a band called The Harpies. We were okay, but I knew we weren't going to be anything more than a house band. So I quit and decided to focus on school. Trent felt as though I was abandoning my dream - I tried to explain to him that, for me, being a musician was a hobby. I should have never accepted his marriage proposal."


	19. Chapter 19

****

Life After Highland (Part 19)

Wednesday morning, Jane knocked on Daria's door and was surprised when Daria exited the house carrying two bags and a long case. Handing one of the bags over to Jane, Daria closed the door and started walking towards Jane's car. Daria carefully slid the long case across the backseat, then took the duffel bag from Jane and placed it on the floorboard.

"Can we park near the sports complex? I don't want to have to walk a country mile with this gear after class," Daria said with a slight shake in her voice.

"Sure thing - are you okay?" Jane asked, her face etched in concern.

"I'm a little nervous about this afternoon. I haven't really practiced since May. Lawndale State is a Division I A school, while Kilgore was just a NJCAA school - the competition level is bound to be higher."

"Relax, Daria - just remember - it's all mental. I listened to you on Monday as you explained what was going on - you even knew which one of the duelist would win before the match was far from over. You'll do fine because you'll have a mental edge, so don't worry about it."

"Thanks for the pep talk Knute Lane - the next thing you'll be telling me is that The Gipper's ghost will come back and haunt me if I don't make the team."

"Better him than Tommy Sherman," Jane laughed as she saw the confused look on Daria's face. "Sorry, he was the quarterback at Lawndale High when Trent went there. He was killed there my soph0more year when the goalpost they were naming in his honor fell on him. After that happened, several members of the cheerleading squad tried to say that his ghost was haunting the girl's bathroom. I wouldn't doubt it either - the day he was killed, he had hit on every female student in the school."

"Okay - The Gipper it is then," Daria said as they parked. "See you in history."

After their last class, Daria and Jane walked back to Jane's car. Daria swapped her book bag out for her duffel bag and grabbed the long case out of the back seat. Sitting the case on the hood, Daria opened it to show Jane. Jane stared at the yard long weapons resting in their protective barrier.

"What kind of swords are these?"

"The top one's a foil, the middle one is a sabre and the bottom one is my favorite - an epee. In epee matches, you score points by hitting your opponent anywhere on the body with the tip of the sword," Daria said as she closed the case.

Jane nodded. When they arrived at the sports complex, they were surprised to see Andrea, Quinn and Stacy waiting there.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to back out," Quinn said.

"No - I needed to get my equipment from Jane's car. I thought you had to work today?" Daria turned to Andrea.

"When Jane told me you were trying out this afternoon, I switched schedules with one of the other managers."

"Thanks. Let me go talk to Coach Collins - wish me luck." Daria smiled as she walked towards the coach.

Moments later, the group watched as Coach Collins shook Daria's hand and pointed her in the direction of the changing area. Several minutes later, Daria returned in her white uniform, carrying her helmet and her epee. With her hair in a ponytail and her glasses off, Jane almost didn't recognize her. Quinn leaned over at her sister's friend. Jane reached for her camera and quickly snapped a shot.

"She only wears contacts when she is fencing. I don't understand why she doesn't wear them any other time."

After a couple of practice matches finished, Coach Collins pointed to Daria. She moved over to the dueling area where Coach Adams began to feed a wire from the tip of the sword, through the jacket sleeve and down the back of the jacket. The wire was then attached to a tiny black box with two colored lights on top. Andrea, Jane, and Stacy watched this with wonder.

"That's called a body cord - that's how keep scoring. When she first started, she told me that it really irritated the hell out of her, by the end of the season, though, she didn't even notice it was there. I hope that it doesn't start bothering her again," Quinn whispered.

A few moments later, a bell chimed signaling the beginning of the match. Daria's opponent decided to go on the offensive, which worked to Daria's advantage. As she dodged the approaching attack, she got a quick point for an under-the attack arm point. Her friends and sister watched as she and her opponent went at it. Andrea and Jane winced when Daria was struck in the chest.

"She's wearing a chest protector and her outfit is made of cotton and Kevlar, but she'll still be mad at herself for getting hit there," Quinn whispered.

Three minutes later, the bell chimed for a second time signaling the end of the match. Daria outscored her opponent 4-2. The coach then had her face a second opponent. By the end of the try-out, Daria faced four opponents and ended up 2-1-1. Coach Adams unplugged the body cord and started to pull it out of the jacket and off the sword. As Daria pulled off her helmet, the three coaches began talking back and forth. Daria shook at her friends, who were giving her a golf clap. Then, she saw Coach Collins heading towards her.

"We meet for practice on Mondays and Wednesdays. Tournaments are usually on Saturdays. Most of our competitions are just a few hours away, but there are two - not including championships where we will have to leave on Friday. Do you have a job?" Daria nodded as she was handed a packet. "Here is a list of dates, you'll have to give your boss. As of right now, I'll use you for an alternate, but as you improve- you'll be put into the rotation. Congratulations - Miss Morgendoffer. Welcome to the Fencing Team at Lawndale State."

Daria thanked the coach and headed back to shower and change. Fifteen minutes later, she was met in the hall by Quinn and the others.

"So, are we going out for a celebratory pizza or a better luck next year pizza?" Jane asked.

A slight smile came over Daria's face. "Celebratory."


	20. Chapter 20

****

Life After Highland (Part 20 )

While at Pizza King, Daria texted Amy, Amelia, and Steven and told them about making the fencing team. Amy immediately called her back. Daria excused herself from the table and walked outside. Jane watched through the window as Daria's face light up as she talked. Quinn turned to see what Jane was looking at and gave a tiny smile.

"Daria must be talking to Aunt Amy. That's the only person she talks to that makes her smile like that. They are so similar, we used to wonder if Daria was adopted," Quinn said as she pulled out her phone and showed the group a picture of her Aunt.

Jane was amazed at the similarities. "If Daria was taller, they would look exactly alike."

"Daria was supposed to be taller. Damn uranium in the drinking water in the town we grew up in stunted her growth. My mom won a lawsuit against the city, but it is being appealed," Quinn's voice dropped.

"Are you okay? Did it cause something to happen to you?" Stacy asked.

Quinn bit her bottom lip and nodded her head slightly. "I can't have children, neither of us can."

"Damn," Andrea sighed.

Jane stared out the window and watched Daria hang up her phone. Daria re-entered the restaurant, still sporting the huge smile on her face. Jane stood up so Daria could sit back down. Daria thanked her and told the group about her the conversation she had with her favorite aunt. Amy was going to be in town for her first tournament the following month. As they finished off the pizza, Daria and Jane headed to Casa Lane to work on ideas for an upcoming project in Photography. Sitting on Jane's bed flipping through books of different styles of classical architecture, Daria had noticed Jane's silence.

"Jane, is everything okay?"

"Quinn told us about the uranium in the drinking water in Highland."

"Oh - I take it she told you about the side effects."

Jane nodded slightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You weren't one of assholes on the city council that allow those sons of bitches to pollute the water."


	21. Chapter 21

****

Life After Highland (Part 21)

Jane, Trent, and the rest of Mystik Spiral arrived at the Kappa Kappa Gamma's sorority house around four to set up. The "Pre-Rush Party" banner was being hoisted up by a couple of the Gammas' boytoys. They were met at the door by Brittany, who showed them where they would be performing. With Jane's help, it only took forty-five minutes for the band to be ready. Being the band's unofficial "hostess", Brittany pointed to where the food, drinks, and bathrooms were. Jane made mental notes, because she knew that she would be the only sober one of the group by the time the party got into full swing. While the band began on their first of many beers of the concert, Jane stepped outside to double check the van for anything that may have been missed. As she closed the van door, she was surprised to see Brittany standing behind her. Jane instantly tensed up.

"Umm, do you know if Daria is going to make it?" Brittany asked.

Jane looked at her watch. "Hang on, I'll call her - she should be on her lunch break," Jane said as flipped up her cell phone. A few minutes later, she turned to the cheerleader. "Daria's getting off at seven, so she should be here around seven-thirty. Her sister, Quinn, is driving her."

"Quinn - you mean the red-headed freshman that I've heard some of the guys on the football team talk about? That's her sister?"

Jane nodded, "Yep."

"Wow - I had no clue. I know that Amy invited her as a potential member prospect. Are you or Daria in a sorority?"

"The only school activity I've heard Daria mention being a part of was the fencing team. As for me, there is no way in hell I could afford being in one."

"Oh," Brittany said and then got quiet for a minute. "Umm ... Jane, I know you probably don't want to hear this from me - but I'm sorry for what happened while we were in high school."

"Brittany," Jane sighed. "You have nothing to apologize for. You weren't the person who opened their big mouths in front of the entire student body in the cafeteria. You were just that bitch's best friend."

"Who didn't speak to her for a couple of months afterwords. You weren't the only one mad at her, Jane."

"Why were mad at her? It wasn't like she screamed your secret out for the whole world to hear."

"Yes - in a way, she did. See, I was Evan's other victim," Brittany whispered.

Jane stared at Brittany as her jaw dropped. "I knew that the other victim was a cheerleader, but the police wouldn't tell me who. I had no idea it was you. Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I still have nightmares about it, and could use someone around who understands," Brittany's voice broke.

Jane lowered her head. "You're not the only one."

Daria and Quinn arrived shortly before eight. Much to the surprise of the auburn-haired woman, Brittany and Jane were sitting on the sorority house steps talking. Brittany looked up and saw the Morgendorffer siblings heading their way. The four of them spoke briefly before heading into the house. Jane led Daria to where Mystik Spiral were sitting between sets. Trent offered to get Daria a beer, but she refused. After the group talked for a few more minutes, Trent and the rest of Mystik Spiral got up to begin their second set.

Thirty minutes later, Brittany joined the two of them. "Daria - you didn't tell me that your grandmother was an elite! You know that it makes you and Quinn automatically eligible to join the Gammas!"

Daria looked over at Brittany with anger in her eyes, then quickly walked out of the room, leaving the blonde and Jane in a state of confusion. They soon followed her out of the house. Daria was halfway to her car when Jane and Brittany caught up to her.

"I don't want a thing to do with the Gammas or anything else my grandmother was a part of," Daria growled.


	22. Chapter 22

****

Life After Highland (Part 22)

Brittany and Jane watched as the anger washed over Daria. Closing her eyes, Daria leaned against her car. Balling her hand into a fist, she began to repetitively hit her driver's side door. Each blow hit harder than the previous one. Daria caught the edge of the door handle, causing the side of her hand to rip open. Slowly, Jane walked over and stood beside her friend. She grabbed the auburn-haired girl's wrist to prevent more damage. Blood was running down Daria's arm and onto Jane's jacket.

"Let's go over to the van. I have a first-aid kit inside," Jane said.

Daria and Brittany followed Jane over to a large, rusty, black van that was parked directly across from the Gamma house. Jane opened up the back doors and pulled out two bottles, one was peroxide, the other water. Jane took Daria's now shaking hand and began to clean the wound. An ocean of obscenities began to flow from Daria's mouth as the peroxide hit the cut. Once the gash was rinsed, Jane reached back and grabbed the first aid kit. She quickly applied some antibiotic ointment then began to carefully wrap the wound in gauze. Making sure she was satisfied with her work, Jane taped the gauze into place.

"You're really good at that, Jane. You should be taking classes to become a sports trainer or a nurse," Brittany said with a touch of awe in her voice.

Jane shrugged. "Trent and the rest of his band mates are constantly hurting themselves while they are on stage. So right after graduation, I took a first aid course given at Lawndale Community College."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. At least it wasn't my writing or fencing hand. I really need to work on my anger issues whenever my grandmother is mentioned," Daria replied. Daria's eyes closed again as she winced from a bad memory.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked quietly.

Daria opened her eyes and stared at the two women. "When my father had his heart attack, instead of worrying about him, all Grandma Barksdale cared about was my mom's precious career. My grandmother knew that I was scared and worried about the possibility of losing my father. So, she took advantage of my fear and made a deal with me. At the beginning of my junior year, I had decided to join some clubs in order to make my college applications look better. She told me that if I dropped my extra-curricular activities to take care of my dad, she would pay for the college of my choice. That way, my mom could focus on her law firm and I would be around to help him out and to keep an eye on him. So I quit the newspaper staff, the academic team, and the a/v club. All I did the rest of my junior and senior years was wake up, go to school and go home. I busted my ass to make sure my father had everything he needed and made good grades so that I could get into Raft. I called my grandmother the day I got my acceptance letter. She informed me that my cousin Erin and her husband Brian had been going through some marital problems and that she sent them to Switzerland for a "second honeymoon". My grandmother used the money she was going to give me for college so that my cousin and her scum-dog lying, cheating rat bastard of a husband could spend six ****ing months in Europe! And here's the kicker - Erin still ended up divorcing his sorry ass after she caught him with the instructor from the class he was taking to pass his real estate license."

Jane and Brittany each placed a hand on one of Daria's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. They could feel the stress that had been building up in the auburn-haired woman.

"Daria - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Brittany whispered.

"You didn't know. Look, I know I don't want to join, but I think Quinn does. Just don't tell her about what I said out here. She doesn't know."

"I do now," Quinn's voice said from behind them. "I can't believe Grandma Barksdale did that to you. Then again though, Erin is her favorite."

"I guess so. I really don't know what hurt worse - Grandma Barksdale doing that to me or Grandma Morgendorffer telling me that I was a failure and that if I had waited a year to start college, dad might still be alive today."

"Your grandmother said that to you?" Jane asked.

Daria nodded, "Oh yeah, she said that as we were leaving the gravesite once the funeral ended."


	23. Chapter 23

Life After Highland (Part 23)

Quinn waited for Daria to clock out. On their drive home, Quinn heard Daria's cell phone go off. Daria was surprised to hear Amelia's voice on the other end. As Quinn listened to her sister and her best friend talk, she could tell that something was wrong. The conversation started off jovially enough, but as Daria began to tell her about Jane and the others, Amelia began to get jealous. Voices rose slightly and before Quinn knew it, Daria closed her phone and drew in a long breath. Quinn placed her hand on Daria's shoulder and squeezed.

"I can't believe she got mad at me over the fact that I am trying to make friends here," Daria sighed.

"I think she's afraid that if you make more friends here than you did in Highland, you will be prone to stay here instead of going back to visit and stuff,"

"True - but's it's not like I was her only friend. She has far more friends than I do,"

"Yes, here's the question though - how many of these friends are true? I mean, I know you haven't known Andrea, Jane, and Trent for long, but I can already see the bonds of true friendship forming. How many true friends does Amelia have?"

"One - me," Daria's voice dropped as her head hung in shame.

"Daria - that's not your fault and don't worry - she'll come around. Maybe you can take some of the salary and go down and visit her and Steven - you know, surprise them."

Daria looked over at her little sister with a small smile on her face. "That's a good idea, Quinn - maybe over Halloween weekend or something."

The rest of the drive home they talked about their jobs and the upcoming rush weeks. In the back of Quinn's mind, she wanted Daria to join the Gammas with her, but knew after what their grandmother had done, it would be an impossibility. All she could hope for now was to convince Daria to join one of the other sororities. Quinn pulled into their driveway and looked at her sister.

"Look Daria, I know that you won't become a Gamma with me, but I know for a fact that Aunt Amy and mom are both on the alumni committee for Alpha Xi Delta - will you at least think about joining them?"

"Okay," Daria mumbled.

As they stepped out of the car, Quinn gave her sister a quick hug. Walking into the door, they saw their mother talking on the phone with her new boss. She stopped them and lifted one finger in the air. The two sisters stood beside her and waited for the call to end. Helen hung up the phone and the three of them headed for the kitchen. Helen checked the cut on Daria's hand and was impressed at how well Jane had fixed it up. She asked about their jobs and friends. Helen looked at the Gamma pin that Quinn was wearing on her shirt and gave a slight frown, but quickly shook it off. Then she had her two daughters sit down.

"The President of ChemCo called today. He's dropping his company's end of the appeal. He has already informed the Highland City Council and has asked them to do the same," Helen said.

"It's been two years - why the sudden turnaround? Are you sure that they aren't going to file for bankruptcy or something like that instead?" Daria asked in a voice thick with skepticism.

"Well, I was telling Eric about the lawsuit over lunch on Tuesday, and he had his secretary do some research. Let's just say he can be very persuasive when properly motivated," Helen smirked.

Quinn was about to start to jump up and down until she saw the look on Daria's face. "Come on, Daria - this is good news - we should be celebrating."

"We've been promised the money before, Quinn. I'm not going to celebrate until I see the it in my hands," Daria said as she walked off. "It's not like the money can give me back everything I've lost," she mumbled as she walked up the stairs.

Daria slammed the door to her room and stared at the ceiling. Quinn was right, Daria should be happy - hell she should be ecstatic, but she wasn't. The court case had caused Jake to pretty much be black-balled from getting any clients in Highland - which led to more stress - which put more strain on his heart. This news just made her miss her father even more. She stood up and walked towards her window. She ran her fingers and stared up at the sky. A week into her new life, and all Daria wanted was to go back to her old life - the one in which her father was alive and happy, the one she felt she could take over the world in.

Walking away from the window, she picked up her old photo album from Highland. Pictures of her family, Amelia, Steven and herself filled the pages. As she looked more closely, she realized that with the exception of a few of the pics, she never smiled. Then, she picked up her camera and started flipping through some of the pictures that had been recently taken: Jane, Mystik Spiral, and herself at the pizzeria, Andrea and herself at the Zon, Jane, herself, and Quinn watching Spiral play at the Gamma house. In every picture she was in, she was smiling and happy. Daria carefully placed the camera down and rubbed her hands. Some how, some way, she had to get the good parts of her old self and the good parts of her new self together, or she would end up drowing in a sea of self-imposed dispair for the rest of her life. Step one had to begin tonight. Thinking about what Quinn said in the car, Daria picked up her phone and went to her recent call menu, then hit send. A few moments later, a sad voice came over the other end.

"Amelia - look, I'm sorry I hung up on you earlier. Can you forgive me?"

****

Authors note: Now that the first week is over, I will be starting a new story line with a format change. Thanks to all who have been reading this story, it is greatly appreciated.


End file.
